


The Y Side Of Things

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, season: b5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scooby Gang come up with an unusual way of stopping an apocalypse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Y Side Of Things

"This is ridiculous," Buffy said flatly.  
A giggle.  
"I realise magic isn't your forte, Buffy, but it is a powerful tool."  
Another giggle.  
"Yeah, but Giles? This isn't magic. This is an excuse to take silly photos."  
The giggling turned into full-blown girly laughter, and Buffy glared over at the two of them.  
She was in a slightly crappy mood. And really, why shouldn't she be? Her boyfriend had left to blow up bits of jungle, a stupid vampire with ridiculous hair had decided she was the perfect woman, and now she had to spend her Saturday night doing… this.  
And to make matters worse, the others didn't seem to mind.  
Stupid others.  
Stupid Giles.  
Stupid world-endy people, with their stupid only-stoppable-by-magic apocalypses.  
This sucked.

Tara and Dawn were still sitting in the beanbags, making stupid jokes.  
"Excuse me, sonny, but do you happen to have a cigar I could borrow?"  
"Why yes, good sir." She handed one over. "My gentleman's club imports them specially."  
"Thank you, young lad."  
And they collapsed into giggles again.

Xander grabbed another slice of pizza.  
"Look on the bright side, Buff. At least it's a change - gets you away from the same old boring routine."  
"I _like_ the boring routine. It has stakes. And axes… Giles, these outfits wouldn't fool a five year old. You really think they're going to work on the mighty spirits of Mulder-Prague?"  
Giles looked up from his book. "Buffy, Willow and I have researched this _extensively_. We do know what we're doing."  
"I'm sorry. I'm just- This tie is making my neck itchy."  
Xander grinned at her. "Now you know how I feel."  
"What? You _never_ wear ties."  
"True. But not my point." He chose another slice of pizza, and continued, "This is really the perfect chance to get in touch with your masculine side. Help you to understand the challenges we men have to deal with."  
"Says the _man_ who is _also_ wearing a fake beard, just like all the girls."__  
He grinned some more. "Not _all_ the girls."  
"Yes, and why is that, exactly?" demanded Buffy, turning to Giles. "Willow gets to wear formal wear!"  
Giles sighed, exasperated. "I've already explained this, four times." He picked up the book, and read aloud: "_By the new moon's light, assemble the five men, full of beard, and the two women, elegant of dress._"  
"Yeah, Giles. I got the memo. No, I meant - why are _Willow and Anya_ the ones who get to be all prom-y? Do you really think we're the more masculine ones?"

Willow could have explained that, as the main magic user of the group, it was important that she feel comfortable during rituals. Anya could have pointed out that offering people shopping discounts was a great way to make sure they picked you as the other nice-outfit wearer.  
But Buffy probably wouldn't see sense, so why bother? They just let Giles stumble through an explanation, and kept lighting the thirty-seven candles that were needed for the spell.

Buffy sighed, ruefully. "Okay. I'll be good. One night of silly costumes… it can't be that bad, right?"  
"I like it," announced Dawn. "It's like having a second Halloween - in February!"  
Giles looked over. "Actually, Halloween originated in the British Isles, whereas the rite of Muvler-Praet developed in Southern Ethiopia, but it's good to see you're getting into the spirit of things."  
"So," Xander closed the last pizza box. "Food is eaten, costumes are on, candles are lit. What's next on the agenda?"  
Buffy pulled one of the books across the table, and found the passage. "According to this, we're supposed to have _an evening of wine and manly revels_. Giles, what are 'manly revels', exactly?"  
"Well, you know… discussing sports, and so forth."  
"Does Slaying count as a sport?"  
"Unfortunately not."  
"Damn." She rested her head on the table, and sighed again. "This is going to take _forever_…"


End file.
